


DONT DRIVE THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS AT 3:00 AM (GONE WRONG)

by JackFloweyDan



Category: Chowder (Cartoon), Little Witch Academia, Magic School Bus, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Did the anime destroy you too?, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFloweyDan/pseuds/JackFloweyDan
Summary: Ms friz takes patrick star to know about the reproduction system





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read story

It was a normal day at walkervill elemetry when patrick star came to the school to learn about something

 

Patrick: uhhhh exuse me Mis friz?

Frizz: Yes pat my boy?

Pat: how are babys made?

Frizz: that is simple LETS GO IJN THE BUS

They went into the msb where they flew to a room in a hotel with 2 people in it

Frizz: Look at the to people mating Pat

 

In the room was lotte and lance fucking eatchoter

Lotte: Give me ur big cock

Lance: mk

Lance pulled out a big rooster wich owoke up akko from a dream   
The end


	2. Ammo asks lottery something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko talks to lotte

Akko not knowing What the flick happened in her dream asked Lotte about it

Akko: Lotte were. You chucking a kid with a big clock tonight?

Lotte: What?! NO WHY WILL YOU THINK THAT?

Akko: Because I saw it in a dream

Lotte: Akko its just a dream please go back to bed

Akko: ok I guess

However what Akko or Lotte didn't know was that someone did have sex with her but it was not lance...

 

No it was heihei the chicken's evil twin iehieh who was implanted in her reproductive systems after hitching a ride on the msb...

 

What this means for Akko and her friends won't be good


End file.
